User talk:Bluemilkman/My Created Builds/Warrior PvP Build
great build. Heh. Just playing with ya ;-) Ni 19:52, 29 April 2007 (CEST) Nothing big yet, but if there's already a build like this, or if you have any suggestions, please tell me. Thanks. Bluemilkman 01:47, 2 May 2007 (CEST) Drop rush and flail, and thats what you were watching. No one runs 4 stances. >.> Ni 01:48, 2 May 2007 (CEST) :Or frenzy and rush. you dont need 2 IAS or Run Speed stances. I was watching the guy, and this is the exact skills he used, and he was in the 8th ranked guild I think. I'm guessing he used stance armor, as I've indicated in that section. I don't know what weapon to use, so if anyone has any idea, that would be cool. I'm guessing something with a +health while in stance. Bluemilkman 23:03, 2 May 2007 (CEST) If you say so, but if anything, there is NO reason whatsoever for flail if you have frenzy. Ni 01:01, 3 May 2007 (CEST) Yea, I noticed when I tested it. Any ideas for what to use instead of rush and frenzy? Bluemilkman 02:50, 3 May 2007 (CEST) IMO, go W/A bring crippling slash Gash Final Thrust Frenzy Dash Signet of Malice Healing Signet Resurrection Signet. I'll test it out here soon. Sounds good though. Bluemilkman 03:15, 3 May 2007 (CEST) Oh, and instead of heal sig, bring lion's comfort. It is better than heal sig. Heal sig is uberpizowned by rust and gives -40 armour. Ni 03:25, 3 May 2007 (CEST) No, don't go W/A for SoM. No, don't bring LC. No, you don't need 2 speed buffs. The reason this guy was cutting through people would have been because those people weren't getting any healing support. Cripslash builds usually go: Optionals could include Conjure Spells, Mending Touch, Shock, Bull's Strike, Rending Touch (sometimes), Sight Beyond Sight, shadowsteps, or whatever you can to complement your team build. SoM is bad because it relies on opponent's conditions to remove your own; if they get those conditions removed, you're screwed. Lion's Comfort has a similiar problem. It requires adrenaline, so when you really need it, you may not be able to use it. The -40 armor is no big deal, you're not supposed to use it in the middle of combat anyways. Srsly, don't worry about Rust, few people take it, and it's not a big deal even if it hits you; many PvP wars run without any self heal at all. I don't recommend this. - Krowman (talk • ) 03:24, 9 May 2007 (CEST) thanks for the suggestions. I'm going to go play around a bit, and see if I can make this thing work somehow differently than most do. That requires time, which I haven't had a lot of these past few weeks, but next week I'll get down to business. Bluemilkman 04:53, 9 May 2007 (CEST) Just a suggestion, but I wuld drop Rush for Enraging. That's just me though. It instantly charges Crip slash, but a lot of people argue Rush is better, so I guess it's up to you :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:05, 9 May 2007 (CEST) Well Enraging has a long recharge for a cancel, and is pretty useless for chasing down kiters (except when paired with Bull's Strike). Agree that LC is bad also, if some necro or mesmer sticks some shit on you, you're going to be unable to heal yourself for a while. As for the person using this build being in the 8th rank guild, he's probably good enough to run a W/E Flare Spammer if he wanted to. Tycn 09:23, 9 May 2007 (CEST) Yes, you can't really chase kiters, unless you hit them with crippling slash, then you don't have to worry about it. Still in testing for me though. Thanks for all the suggestions, keep them coming. Right now I'm looking for some skills for the optionals slots, and also what kind of armor should be used, since the stance armor probably isn't very good. Thanks. Bluemilkman 23:23, 9 May 2007 (CEST) ok, tested, and this is what I came up with. How does it look? Bluemilkman 03:50, 10 May 2007 (CEST) Bit better. Though you might not want Sun & Moon without conjures, Flail is a possibility for IAS, and it's probably not a good idea to run a superior. Tycn 11:08, 10 May 2007 (CEST) :Rez? Switch it in for FT. - Krowman (talk • ) 04:27, 12 May 2007 (CEST) Yea, I noticed I don't use it very much as it is. Mending touch is sort of handy, but usually if you get a condition on you, it comes right back. I also miss the enraging charge, since it gave you crip slash really quick, I may just put that as an optional with rush. Bluemilkman 05:14, 13 May 2007 (CEST)